


blameless

by swankkat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, F/M, Fanart, I Don't Even Know, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: A little meta poetry and a fanart, originally written/drawn back in 2017 after 2x11





	blameless

In this moment,

This emotional moment,

Lucifer is being honest with himself

But also knowing Chloe so well.

And her realizing that maybe

(Just maybe)

He knows her better than anyone else ever cared to.

His voice when he says “Detective” right before she kisses him again,

Like he’s holding back

And not believing she’s doing this

With him

_HIM_

After everything he just said.

Like he’s thinking:

_Did she just look into his soul and find him worthy?_

_Instead of wanting?_

(And oh, how he **wanted** )

And all the longing for a place,

For a home,

For someone who looked at him the way she did when she pulled away...

The feeling of standing at a cliff,

And looking down into the abyss;

The act of Falling;

None of that was as terrifying as staring into her eyes.

And the cutting off and burning of his wings

Was nothing compared to the sear of her lips on his.

So if his voice cracked;

If his soul, just for a moment, burned brighter

_Who could blame him?_

 


End file.
